Hilo(God of Flight)
Hilo is the god of flight, born from the union of Ova(Goddess of Beasts) and Pelios(God of Emotions). Hilo was born as one of the last gods, born as a symbol of unbounded freedom. Hilo is the patron of wanderers and outcasts, those that choose to live on their own terms despite the wills of society. He is perhaps most known for the realm of celestials that he brought into being, as most of the powerful angelic beings that watched over Esai can trace their lineage to his divinity. This brought him into much contention with Sifor(God of the Sun) and his own celestials. The deva's served both gods as mortal emissaries of their divine patrons will, which the remaining higher tiers of the celestial choir found themselves at odds between the benevolent God of Flight and the devastatingly powerful God of the Sun. Those angels that flocked towards the former are known as the Choir of Alabaster, named for their chalk white skin and wings. The angels of Sifor were the Choir of Radiance, as they constantly shed harsh light that peeled away the flesh of fiends and demons alike. The most powerful servants of Hilo were the Planetars, while the generals of Sifor's army were the Solars. Much debate has been had over which was the superior group, an argument that was tested during the Godswar. When the heavens opened and Sifor's divine light rained fire onto the world, his Solars led the charge leading lesser angels to attack the city of Ani. Their natural divine energy burnt away their foes, and the God of Man himself had to fight against their generals. After being warned by Cenos(God of Speed), Hilo unleashed his own army of angels against Sifor. The city of Ani quickly became a battleground as the celestial armies of the gods fought in the air high above the populace. Though the Planetars of Hilo fought valiantly, their desire to protect the citizens of Ani would eventually lead to their downfall. Sifor's Solars devastated Hilo's army and dealt a massive blow to Hilo in the process as he had taken mortal form to properly lead his army. However, the city was protected long enough for Cenos to alert the rest of the pantheon, and Mordukai and Ceto assisted their nephew with dispatching the remains the Sun God's army. Sifor, angered at this defeat, briefly turned his focus to the God of Flight, burning away his wings and destroying his divinity once and for all. The angels of Sifor and Hilo were destroyed, at least for the most part. Some powerful celestials managed to heal their wounds after the Godswar. Their path through the astral plane was shut down, and their patrons defeated, the angels who survived took mortal form. A few of their number laid with mortal women, making the first Aasimar. Their children were often plagued with prophecy and divine instruction based on the goals of their celestial parent. However many of their children were unaware of their divine nature until their natural talents exploded from them in spectacular fashion. Category:Gods